


Spirit of the Anzacs

by PrimeAutobots



Series: Music Video Holoform AU [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Australia, Bad summaries are bad, Band, Crying, Gen, Holoform AU, Military, Music Holoform AU, Remembrance Day, Song - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 11:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeAutobots/pseuds/PrimeAutobots
Summary: Its Remembrance Day in Australia.The Autobots are there with their equipment.A song practiced and ready to share.A fic set in my Music Holoform AU.(What is this summary)





	Spirit of the Anzacs

**Author's Note:**

> Transformers belongs to Hasbro, this wasn't written for profit purposes.
> 
> Silverbolt - Avery (I just love the sound of this, sounds very sweet and I think it fits him)  
> Check out Human AU for rest of the names. 
> 
> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QlHl9vJygCQ&list=PL4vfcxYK5jOguJqXxIh-fHPPRRaMNFGGb

It was Remembrance Day, and the Autobots were in Australia. They had planned on this happening and had booked a large stage at an oval in Sydney, two hours after the service. They also made sure that it was to be filmed and broadcasted over the entirety of Australia. Another camera recorded it so they could put it up on their YouTube channel and broadcast it after the American service. That left them time to pay their respects, then set up for the show. Australians, citizens and military alike, crowded onto the oval. 

Behind the Autobots was a projective screen which would play images of the Anzacs, old and new, throughout the song. They were in holoform but the Autobot symbols that were dotted across their clothes, the large one against the back wall, and the one on the bass drum gave them away. 

The projective screen flashed online, grabbing the attention of the audience. Side’s tapped his drumsticks together to gather attention and set the beat. Once the Autobots were ready, Sides started to play the steady beat of the drums. Sebastian and Azule joined him with the electric guitars and Chase played the keyboards part. Together they set the base of the music.

“He's a drover drifting over Western plains.” Jack sang, beginning the song. 

“He's a city lad, a clark down Flinder's Lane.” Jazz followed next, singing his heart out. 

“They're in the trenches at Lone Pine,” Chase sang and closed his eyes. “And on the Flander's firing line.”

 

“A willing band of ordinary men.” They sang in unison, the rest preparing for the chorus. 

“He's all of them,” The entire band of Autobots joined in, Sunny gently tapping the tamborines beat with the chorus.

They sang in unison with emotion, gently swaying to the beat. They unconsciously moved so they were standing together in a group centre stage.

“He's one of us,  
Born beneath,  
The Southern Cross,  
Side by side,  
We say with pride,  
He is all of them,  
He is one of us.”

“He's a pilot on a midnight bombing raid.” Avery jumped in.

“He's an Able Seaman on the Armidale.” Azule joined in too.

“She's a nurse in Vietnam,” Ty sang with emotion as he connected with the lyrics. “They're on patrol in Uruzgan.”

“Sons and daughters rising to the call.” The trio sang together, Ty and Avery wrapping their arms around Azule’s shoulders. 

Together the Autobot army swayed, repeating the chorus. They put effort in, paying their respects with song and at the same time remembering their own war. 

“She's all of them,  
She's one of us,  
Born beneath,  
The Southern Cross,  
Side by side,  
We say with pride,  
She is all of them,  
She is one of us.”

“The spirit of the ANZACs,” Chase sang loudly.

“Proud and strong,” Jazz followed, now leaning against Chase.

“Spirit of the ANZACs,” The two sang together, Ray backing them up. “Will live on and on and on.” 

The Autobots put all they could into the final chorus. Jazz and Prowl sang the solos with passion. On the projective screen a slide flashed saying for the crowd to join in. 

“He's all of them,  
He's one of us,  
Born beneath,  
The Southern Cross,  
Side by side,  
We say with pride,  
He is all of them,  
She is all of them.  
They are one of us.”

“They are one of us.” The crowd and Autobots roared out, drawing the song to a close. 

The beat faded out, and after a moment the crowd burst into cheers. Tears streamed down many faces in the crowd and even some of the Autobots. The Autobots embraced each other before Orion stepped up to the microphone and thanked Australia for having them.

They bowed and departed the stage. They would converse with some of the military, provide some comfort on this day and mourn for their own losses. In all their minds “Lest we forget” was strong, reminding them to stay strong and continue to live for them. The Autobot-Decepticon war was over, a peace between fractions in place, now was the time to mourn and recover.


End file.
